The Love Between Two Saviours
by Anime Fanfics 4 Life
Summary: This is a one chapter, more detailed, and more intimate recalling of the last episode of Pretear. At the end, it also has what happend afterwards. Hayate x Himeno


**Hey guys! This is just a one-chapter thing for Pretear. It's just a larger, more detailed explanation of what happend in the end and will show what happend to Himeno and Hayate's relationship. Read, enjoy, and review please! I can only wish I owned Pretear... but I don't.**

"I don't want to go... I don't want to lose you Hayate... Don't leave me..." cried the 16-year-old Pretear Himeno. Hayate, one of the Leafe Knights, had protected her from the wrath of the Great Tree but in the process hurt himself very badly, almost to the point of iminate death.

"Don't leave Hayate... I want to continue being a Pretear with all of you guys..." she kept repeating. She could not stand the thought of losing Hayate. Through all of the rude remarks and kind gestures, she had fallen in love with him. She gave up early on this though, as she believed that Hayate would never grow to love her. She was meerily happy being in his presence.

All Takako could do was watch with regret as Hayate lay there dying. 'Look at all I've done... I never wanted this... Maybe I thought I did... But I definatly don't want it now... Hayate... Sasame...' she thought quietly sobbing. Sasame, the ex-knight who loved her, had only momments before perished while protecting her from death by the Great Tree. She had become so sorrowful, that the Great Tree tried to kill her, but instead killed Sasame and took Takako as a source of power. All she could do now, was watch as Himeno started to uncontrollably sob.

Suddenly, Himeno stopped crying and smiled slightly. 'What is this? What is this warm feeling in my chest?' she thought. Light started to surround her as Takako and Hayate starred in shock. Himeno's body started to transform. The light around her started to encase her, each speck gleaming a different vibrant color. Himeno stood up as a beautiful dress and large wings started to form on her.

Takako gasped. 'She became a Pretear by herself?!' she thought in awe. The Great Tree started to move as a head formed at its core. It started to suck up Takako's body.

"Himeno..." she said lightly as she reached a hand towards Himeno.

Strings of black light shot out at Himeno and pushed her back. "Takako!" she screamed as she ran towards her. It was too late though. Takako's body had been swallowed up whole.

The black light stopped shooting at Himeno. She floated up into the air and gazed down calmly at the new growth. "Hear me, Great Tree of Fenrir. If you want Leafe, then I'll give you all you want... But I will not be beaten!" Himeno yelled at the tree.

She started to shoot out balls of colorful light at the tree, each swallowed up whole by it. It's mouth started to get wider, and wider, until it burst not being able to hold anymore.

"Himeno..." the Leafe Knights and Himeno's family said all at once.

Takako lay in an endless space of nothingness, until a figure started to advance towards her from above. 'That's the legendary White Pretear...' she thought. As soon as she saw Himeno's face, she gasped. She couldn't believe Himeno had turned into a White Pretear, let alone by herself.

Himeno stretched a hand out towards Takako and smiled. Takako smiled back and accepted the hand. Himeno took Takako out of the monster, and set her down outside as the tree started to disentagrate.

"H-how..." Takako started.

"I'm not sure," Himeno said smiling and giggling slightly. "I think you're missing something," she said as she stopped laughing. Her hand raised into the sky and a portal of soft, white light appeared. A form made from light shined down on the ground and started to materealize. Sasame appeared.

"Sasame!" screamed Takako as she ran to a weak man in the middle of the street.

"H-how?" he started, but was cut off by Himeno.

"I'm glad," she said smiling. "Live on, be happy with him for he truely loves you," she said turning towards Takako. Himeno suddenly fell to the ground.

"Himeno!" Takako and Sasame screamed at the same time.

"I gave up all of my Leafe," she started but was cut off by her own cough. "Nothing can live without it... So I will perish... Take care of Hayate for me," she said facing Sasame. She laid her head down and closed her eyes smiling as she took her last breath.

"Himeno!" he screamed as he cradled her in his arms. He started to sob uncontrollably.

"This is all my fault... This is all my fault!" Takako screamed as she crashed into the ground.

"No it's not. Smile. She wouldn't want you to be sad," Sasame said as he laid Himeno down and walked towards Takako. He held her until she stopped crying.

"Look..." she managed to stutter out. The ground below Himeno started to slightly glow as hundreds of flowers appeared below her. Takako smiled. "Fit for a princess," she said slightly sobbing.

Both Takako and Himeno felt something cold fall upon them suddenly and looked up. They both gasped.

"Leafe snow..." Sasame stuttered out.

Himeno's family and the Leafe knights started to look for Himeno. Smiling as they found her, their hearts started to break as all of the smiles turned into frowns and sobs. Sasame stood up.

"H-how-" Go started.

"Himeno," Sasame said cutting him off. The surprise of Sasame being alive quickly died down as sadness filled their hearts again. Sasame and Takako started to walk off towards Hayate, who was laying on the ground.

Hayate's eyes shot open as he felt the snow on his skin.

"Leafe snow?" he said quiety to himself. He groaned and looked up to see a white pair of boots by his face.

"Himeno?" he said a little bit louder. He looked up to see Sasame and Takako standing in front of him with sad faces. "H-how?!" he started.

"Himeno," Takako said looking away with remorse in her eyes. Hayate stood up and smiled with glisening eyes and said, "Great!" Takako started to cry again. Sasame looked in Himeno's direction and Hayate's eyes followed. He gasped when he saw a pile of flowers and a lifeless Himeno. He ran towards her and froze.

"She became the legendary White Pretear... by herself?" he said shocked.

"The snow of miracles falls down from the sky, and covers the world. It covers those with injured hearts and those who have commited sins, the white Leafe will heal them all. Himeno kept feeding Leafe to the enemy, as much as it wanted, and she beat it. She didn't care what our sins were. She gave everything she had to save us," Sasame said looking away again.

"Why did it turn out this way?" Mayume said crying. "Why did it only happen to her?!" she said collapsing close to Himeno. "Unforgivable! I won't allow it! Wake up Himeno! Himeno! HIMENO!" she screamed.

Her mother pulled her back and said, "Stop it..."

"You idiot! You big fat idiot, Himeno!" she screamed again. "NO!" she yelled as she continued to cry and scream. Himeno's father and other step-sister looked at her and looked away sobbing.

"Thanks Himeno... for everything..." Go said crying.

"We will never meet another Pretear of this Caliber again..." Kei said looking away like the others.

"Himeno... Thank you for-" Sasame started but was cut off by Hayate.

"Himeno... I'm sorry... I'm a failure as a knight... While I knew it was in my heart, I never had the courage to tell you face-to-face...But I'll keep the promise I made now..." he said leaning over Himeno as his tears fell on her face. He kept leaning in closer, and kissed her softly while thinking, 'The snow of miracles falls and covers the world, but there is one heart which will not be saved.'

Everyone starred at him in shock, but then continued to cry.

"Leafe please... just one more time... bring back that smile... just one more time...' he thought as he continued to stare at Himeno.

After a minute or two, Himeno's eyelashes fluttered lightly. She opened her eyes to see a blurry vision of Hayate leaning over her with his eyes closed.

'If there is a miracle called love... bring back her smile,' he thought not realizing she was awaking. He opened his eyes, looked down, and gasped slightly as he started into her pink eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly as everyone rejoiced at the now-awake White Pretear.

"H-Himeno?" Hayate said softly, still surprised.

"Hi Hayate," she said tilting her head, closing her eyes, and smiling. She reopened her eyes to find Hayate hugging her stongly and crying into her shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he yelled into her nape, while still sobbing.

"Sorry, I'll accept that it's my fault this time," she said as she started to sob.

Sasame and Takako stood shocked for some time. They couldn't believe that she was alive, especially after all the Leafe and power she used. They both ran towards her and hugged her, along with the rest of the Leafe Knights, and Himeno's family who had joined the hug.

They eventually all broke away except for Hayate. He leaned back, tiled Himeno's head up and kissed her passionatly.

After the whole insident, the town was eventually rebuilt along with Himeno's house and the daily lives of the townspeople who came back to the city. Everything was now back to normal in the town except for the previous relationship between Himeno and Hayate.

They confessed their love for each other soon after the town and Leafinia were back in shape. Himeno had moved into a far off region of Leafinia with Hayate and after four years, they married. Now, they were living peacefully with each other, and their ferternal twins; Aki (whose name meant bright, light, and beautiful) and Hideaki (whose name meant splendid brightness)

Aki had just now started to develop Pretear abilities just like her mom at her own age of 3. Hideaki had started to develop powers over wind, just like his father.

Everything was now peaceful in both worlds and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
